It's Just Red Hair
by AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut
Summary: ¿El cabello rojo es motivo suficiente para burlarse de los demás? Draco lo creía imposible, hasta que encontró al mismísimo Ronald Weasley en un armario, y después, en un pasillo, rodeado por acosadores Slytherin. ¿Hay algo que él no sabe? OS para mi Gred


**Disclaimer: **Los maravillosos personajes y espacios que participan en este OS, son propiedad de J K Rowling, yo solo les pido que participen en lo que mi imaginación desarrolla (:

.

**It's Just Red Hair. **

.

_Para Diana. Te amo Gred _

_._

Él sabía que no debía esconderse. Que no debía dejarles pensar que importaba. Que ellos habían ganado.

Pero era imposible soportar algo así.

Ron se refregó la cara con gesto brusco, eliminando todo rastro de lágrimas, a excepción de los ojos rojos.

Rojos…

…Como su cabello.

La humedad se hizo presente en sus ojos otra vez.

_De acuerdo, _se permitió. _Solo unos segundos más,_ _Weasley, unos segundos más y saldrás, buscarás a Harry y vas a olvidar todo esto y como siempre, vas a aparentar que nada de esto te importa en lo más mínimo…_

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su discurso mental, la puerta del armario se abrió.

-¿Weasley?—dijo una voz lenta, arrastrando las palabras.

_Merlín, no. Por favor. Que no sea él…_

Pero lo era. Draco Malfoy. De pie, pareciendo más grande de lo que en verdad era, mirándolo con confusión, como si no supiera si reírse de él, decir algo hiriente o simplemente cerrar la puerta y largarse de ahí.

Ron rogaba por la última opción.

-¿Qué demonios haces encerrado en un armario tan minúsculo del cuarto piso?—había tomado la opción del interrogatorio, con la que solo podía ponerlo más en ridículo. Igual que sus estúpidos amigos Slytherins.

La ira manchó de golpe la cara de Ron, de rojo. Siempre rojo.

Se puso de pie, con los labios apretados casi tan fuerte como sus puños, retando a Draco con la mirada sin importar que estuvieran llenos de humedad.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿No tienes chicos de primer año que molestar? ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

-Busco a Pansy. Se llevó el paquete que me enviaron de casa…

-¡Pues aquí no está! Ya lo has visto. Ahora lárgate.

Draco frunció el ceño y escudriñó su rostro.

-Tienes agua en los ojos.

Ron se enojó hasta el límite.

-¿Crees que soy de piedra o qué?—ladró-¡Por supuesto que siento! ¡Claro que esas malditas burlas me afectan! Ustedes los Slytherin creen que las demás casas están hechas para ser molestadas, ¿verdad? Ya sean Hufflepuffs por no destacar en nada, Ravenclaws por ser cerebritos o la envidia que les corroe contra los Gryffindors, ¡Cualquier motivo es bueno para desgraciarle la vida a los demás!

El rubio no se alteró en ninguna parte del estallido, ni siquiera al contestar.

-Estás diciendo… que a pesar de que tú y Potter siempre van a todos lados como pegados del trasero, ¿Los Slytherins encuentran tiempo para molestarte?

Parecía incrédulo, pero Ron estaba lo bastante furioso como para no notarlo.

-Oh si, vaya, son maravillosos, ¿A que sí? Unos genios totales por poder agarrarme solo. Lo han hecho por cinco años, y ya solo les quedan dos. ¡Así que puedes ir e informarles a tus amiguitos que lo aprovechen bien, porque no queda otro chico Cabello de Zanahoria Weasley al cual molestar! ¡Diles también que me viste llorando! ¡Diles! Quizá se toquen el corazón y decidan dejarme en paz—terminó con ironía.

Después de dirigirle una mirada cargada de resentimiento, empujó al Slytherin con el hombro para poder pasar. Le escuchó dar un leve gemido, pero no le importó, al contrario, se sintió bien.

Caminó sin mirar atrás de regreso a las escaleras principales. Seguiría el plan inicial: Buscar a Harry, pretender que ningún chico le molestaba.

.

-… Y entonces mi papá dijo que podíamos ir a comprar alguna otra túnica al Callejón Diagon, y mi madre y yo fuimos de inmediato, pero esos chicos Weasley habían llenado gran parte del lugar con sus horribles bombas fétidas y la gente estaba…

_Weasley._

-Escucha, Pansy—le interrumpió—Esta vez tengo menos ganas que nunca de escuchar tus historias. Generalmente dejo que tu voz pase a través de mis oídos como un zumbido de escarabajo molesto, pero hoy de verdad, te pido que te calles.

-Pero Draco…-comenzó con voz chillona extremadamente molesta. El aludido hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y ella calló al instante, viéndose totalmente ridícula con un puchero de niña pequeña.

Draco quiso decirse a sí mismo que ahora si ya estaba tranquilo. Pero no era así. En absoluto. Llevaba cuatro días sin poder estar tranquilo, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que había visto en el armario del cuarto piso. En Ronald Weasley.

-Weasley.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe al oír la voz de Crabbe. ¿Acaso había decidido estudiar Oclumancia?

Pero Crabbe no lo estaba viendo a él con esa sonrisa burlona y gesto de crueldad. No, estaba viendo a alguien al final del pasillo.

Alguien pelirrojo.

Era Ronald Weasley, rodeado de varios chicos de séptimo, todos con túnicas negras, plateadas y verdes. El escudo de Slytherin les lucía en el pecho.

Draco se tensó. Así que era verdad… El mejor amigo de Harry Potter era molestado cuando se despegaban… Jamás lo habría creído.

-¿Qué les parece si nos acercamos a disfrutar un poco del espectáculo, chicos?—sugirió Goyle. Crabbe, Zabini y Pansy imitaron su cara de hace unos segundos y comenzaron a caminar.

Él no quería. No quería ver al estúpido Weasley quedarse ahí, sin defenderse, pero sus pies se movían como impulsados por una fuerza invisible.

No había nadie más en el pasillo que los dos grupos. Ningún Gryffindor que se apiadara de él, o como mínimo, que llamara al tonto Potter.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, comenzó a escuchar:

-…con tu ropa de segunda. No me imagino cómo ha de estar tu ropa interior, Weasley. ¿Tú qué crees que dirá el Señor Tenebroso cuando te acerques torpemente con tu amiguito Harry-bobo-Potter apuntándole insolentemente con tu varita mal pegada y tu túnica desgarrada? ¡Ni se dignará a mirarte! Mandará a algún Mortífago a matar a esa cosa tan insignificante. ¡Quizá ni eso sea necesario! Con lo horrible es tu varita, podrías matarte tu mismo.

Las risas llenaron el pasillo, sonando grotescas. Draco quiso taparse los oídos ante tal solido.

-¡Podrá creer que tu cabeza se está incendiando con todo ese pelo rojo!—Ronald enrojeció-¡Exactamente así!—No hizo nada por defenderse, se quedó quieto, escuchando con la cabeza baja y girada al final del corredor, como esperando la menor oportunidad para poder huir.

Los chicos de séptimo siguieron riendo como locos, intentando lucirse con sus bromas de mal gusto, en especial con su cabello rojo.

¿Cuál era el problema con el cabello rojizo? Muchos chicos eran casi pelirrojos en Hogwarts… bueno, Ronald y su hermana… la cual ya no recordaba cómo se llamaba, tenían el cabello rojo más visible en todo el colegio. ¿Estaba mal? Nunca se había parado a pensar en eso. Él era rubio, muy rubio, y nadie le había criticado jamás. Aunque también estaba el hecho de su oscura familia…

La risa aguda y fría de Pansy traspasó dolorosamente sus tímpanos. Todos a su alrededor, menos Ron y él, se burlaban. Y de repente, fue demasiado para él.

-¡YA BASTA!

Las risas pararon abruptamente, y muchos pares de ojos le miraron. Santo… Merlín. ¿Qué diantres había hecho?

_De acuerdo, este no es momento de ponerte a pensar. ¡Habla ya!_

-Gracias al cielo que se han callado ya todos ustedes. ¡Son unos incompetentes en esto! ¿Qué clase de bromas estúpidas son esas que hacen? ¿Son novatos? Tienen que mejorar. En serio tienen que hacerlo—mantuvo su típico tono bajo y sin sentimientos—Ahora dejen marchar a esta pobre comadreja y espero que la próxima vez que lo vean, ¡Lo hagan mejor que hoy! Salazar Slytherin seguro está revolcándose en su tumba ante tal… vergüenza—las miradas de los grandotes estaban puestas en él, lo sabía. Pero él solo tenía ojos para Ronald, que lo miraba sin creerse que todo eso estuviera pasando-¡Largo Weasley! ¡Ya!

Ron no se lo pensó dos veces. Luego de darle una mirada extrañada al rubio, corrió y desapareció en el pasillo próximo.

-Haz ahuyentado a nuestra presa, Malfoy—dijo el más grande de los chicos. Draco giró lentamente, sin ser intimidado.

-¿Tú crees, Graynor? No estoy arrepentido. Son patéticos. —Graynor dio un paso adelante con la mano arriba-¡Wow, wow! ¿Vas a pegarme? Te sugiero que lo pienses dos veces. Sabes de la familia que vengo, y no creo que te convenga.

Todos se quedaron quietos, en la tensa situación, varios segundos. Al final, Graynor hizo un movimiento con el que sus amigos y él emprendieron la retirada.

Draco se sintió satisfecho. Hasta que Pansy habló…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Draco? ¡Le estaban dando lo que se merece a Weasley!

Él la miró como algo insignificante.

-Yo no doy explicaciones a nadie. Ni siquiera a las que quieren endulzarme el oído todo el día. No me sigan, nos veremos después, en la Sala Común.

Lo vieron marchar, con la confusión reinando en sus mentes.

-Seguramente lo hizo por algo—dijo al fin Zabini—La verdad esos chicos si daban pena.

Los otros tres asintieron como ovejas y desecharon todo el asunto de su mente al dirigirse a los jardines.

.

Al parecer, Draco Malfoy no era tan autoritario como creía. Cada día, los mismos chicos de séptimo seguían burlándose de él. Habían aumentado su frecuencia y la dureza de sus comentarios.

Ron nunca había renegado de su familia. Si, había pensado que sería lindo ser un poco más ricos, pero jamás en querer ser diferente a lo que era. Hasta ese momento. Odiaba su cabello rojo. Era llamativo, lo único llamativo en él y por lo que más le molestaban.

No veía el problema en su cabello. No era su culpa que casi todos en Hogwarts fueran castaños, o pelinegros.

Deseó que Fred y George estuvieran en Hogwarts aún. Seguro que nadie les hacía burla por su cabello. Nadie les decía que parecía que había metido la cabeza en el caldero de salsa de tomate de los elfos domésticos, o que se estaba incendiando, o que se vería bien como un espantapájaros junto a las calabazas de Hagrid.

-¡Hey Weasley!—gritaron desde el otro corredor.

_Ahí estaban de nuevo…_

Estaba cerca de las escaleras. Sería fácil huir esta vez.

-¡No huyas! ¿Necesitas llegar al baño más cercano para apagar ese fuego en tu cabeza?

Las risotadas sonaron. Esas que se oían cada noche en sus pesadillas.

Corrió a la escalera más cercana, la cual giró y pudo dejar a los bravucones atrás. Entró en el corredor más cercano y suspiró al dejar de oír sus pasos.

-Con que huyendo, ¿Eh, Weasley?

-¡Malfoy!

Él estaba ahí, recargado en la pared, como si llevara horas esperando a que apareciera.

-Si, soy yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo paseaba… ¿Y tú?

-Nada que te importe—fue brusco, y no le importó.

-Que tono tan grosero. ¿Ya no importa que te haya salvado hace un par de días?

-Dudo que lo hayas hecho por buena voluntad. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta que los demás se lleven sus víctimas?

Draco suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Si bueno, no te voy a decir que eso me agrade mucho.

-¡No te voy a agradecer si es lo que estás esperando! ¡Yo no necesito tú…!

-¿Por qué critican tu cabello?—interrumpió, desconcentrando a Ron.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, Ronald. ¿Qué les pasa con tu cabello?

Ron estaba confuso. ¡Más que eso! Su mente de repente se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez desde que se conocían que él decía su nombre.

-No sé, perdóname por no pararme a preguntarles. —dijo destilando sarcasmo.

-Yo soy rubio, mi cabello es casi blanco, y nadie se burla por ello.

A Ron le irritó mucho su frase. ¿Estaba jugando con él?

-¿A quién le importa tu cabello, Malfoy? ¡Claro que no te van a molestar jamás! ¿Crees que querrían meterse contigo? ¡Tú padre es Lucius Malfoy y tu tía Bellatrix Lestrange! ¿Quién se metería con algún familiar de los Mortífagos más cercanos a quien-tú-sabes?

-No escogiste nacer pelirrojo. Nadie de tu familia lo hizo—le dijo, volviendo a mover el mundo de Ron e ignorando sus frases anteriores.

-¡Ya sé que no! ¿Te importaría decírselos? Parece que no lo entienden.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose. Ron, reaccionó en esos instantes. ¿De verdad estaba teniendo una conversación sin llegar a los golpes o a un duelo con Draco Malfoy? ¡Imposible! Seguro estaba tramando algo.

-Se que crees que soy un idiota, Malfoy, pero te quiero lejos de mi camino, y del de Harry y Hermione. –Draco le siguió mirando quieto. ¡Cómo le irritaba!— ¡Y tal vez no seas tan poderoso como crees! Dado que tus queridos súbditos me siguen molestando. Hasta nunca, Malfoy.

-Nos vemos pronto, Weasley—susurró.

Ron le entrecerró los ojos a las escaleras.

.

¿Era lo mejor?

Draco no estaba seguro.

_Si, si lo era._

El espejo le decía lo contrario.

Tuvo que ir con el profesor Flitwick, consultar libros de la biblioteca y practicar durante dos semanas para al fin lograr el resultado deseado.

Pasó por el rosado claro, fiusha… ¡Hasta el amarillo!

Y ahora, era la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarlo; el desayuno.

Tenía todo preparado, el discurso y los ojos malos que intimidaban a cualquiera.

Se dio una palmadita mental y salió de su habitación rumbo al Gran Comedor.

.

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar. Primero no lo reconocían, pero después, se ponían una mano en el pecho y decían "Santo cielo" o algo por el estilo.

Draco no mostró ningún sentimiento, caminó derechito al sitio elegido.

Era consciente de que muchos lo estaban siguiendo, preguntándose qué pretendía.

No daría marcha atrás, se prometió. Ya estaba ahí, ya lo habían visto.

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno como lo tenía planeado. Y ante las exclamaciones que venían a su espalda, muchos se giraron, haciendo eco.

Pudo ver a Ronald junto con sus amigos, dirigir la mirada hacia a él. Ronald tiró la cuchara que tenía en la mano derecha y el panecillo de la izquierda, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca.

Siguió caminando, hasta llegar a los escaloncitos que conducían a la mesa de los profesores, luego se giró a la mesa Slytherin, que tenía a los chicos que molestaban a Weasley.

Sonrió. ¿Más afortunado?

Toda la sala estaba en silencio, mirándolo.

Hora del espectáculo.

-Hoy me dieron ganas de ser pelirrojo. ¿Tienen algún problema con ello?

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo anonadados, intentando averiguar el truco.

Draco prosiguió.

-Tal vez mañana me den ganas de ponerme el pelo negro, y eso no va a importar, porque voy a seguir siendo yo, Draco Malfoy, y si alguno de ustedes, se atreve a robarme a mis presas de nuevo, no me pintaré el cabello de algún color, haré algo mucho, mucho peor. No es amenaza. Aléjense, saben a lo que me refiero.

Ellos estaban quietos, con la cara pálida. Draco sonrió. Eso era lo que esperaba.

Caminó lentamente de regreso a la salida. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenía idea. Él seguía convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era porque nadie le robaba lo que era suyo, ni siquiera su territorio de ofensas, pero su corazón sabía que era por algo diferente.

Casi a la salida, pudo escuchar voces incrédulas, repitiendo: "Dumbledore está sonriendo".

Draco sonrió a su vez. Por supuesto que "El mejor mago de todos los tiempos" lo había entendido.

…

_¡Hola! _

_Bueno, soy muy nueva escribiendo acerca de Harry Potter a pesar de que soy muy fanática de la saga. _

_Esto salió del viernes de la semana pasada, cuando en clase, vimos un video acerca del bullying a un chico pelirrojo y que uno rubio lo ayuda. Mi amiga Diana adora a Ron y a Draco, y me pidió que hiciera esto._

Mi hermosa Gred, esto es para ti, te adoro con todo el corazón y espero que te guste (L)

_¡El Bullying está mal chicos! ¡No lo hagan ni permitan que se lo hagan a alguien más! :D _

_Ok… creo que eso es todo. También espero que les agrade, y si quieren dejarme uno que otro Review, estaría maravilloso :3 Muchos besos, cuídense._


End file.
